Dial and Redial
by Popuyund
Summary: Dial dan Redial duduk berdampingan di atas atap. Dial terjatuh. Jadi, siapa yang masih tinggal?


**Warning****: Shonen-ai, AU, Allen Point of View's, one-shoot yang kependekan, membingungkan, minim depkripsi tapi kebanyakan dialog. Uhm…sedikit OoC mungkin? I dunno…itu tergantung masing-masing **_**Reader…**_** u.u**

**Listening: Rie Fu- Life Is Like A Boat. Tatu- Loves Me Not n Malchik Gay. Gah, tergila-gila sangat sama tiga lagu ini. Dan sumpah, FFN yg lagi error itu menyebalkan =="a *gk nyambung*****. Dan sedikit keterangan(yang membingungkan), kalimat yang diitalic sebagian adalah kalimat yang dilakukan dalam sebuah saluran telephone yang berada nun jauh di sana *ribet jelasinnya*. N aku terapkan sebelumnya; ****Don't like, don't read****, beibeh! XD*PLAK***

* * *

><p><strong> D Gray man <strong>belongs to** Katsura Hoshino**

**Motherless Brooklyn **belongs to** Jonathan Lethem**

**Dial and Redial **belongs to** Me**

* * *

><p>Tut….<p>

Tut….

Tut—klik.

_"Hn?"_

"Uhm…Kanda?"

_"Ya."_

Suara beraksen Jepang yang kental itu menyahuti panggilanku dengan tidak berminat. Membuatku hanya bisa tertawa kikuk—tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Err…Kanda, aku tahu kamu melarangku untuk menelphonemu tapi—"

_"Moyashi."_

Kali ini suara itu memanggilku—memotong ucapanku yang sedikit meracau tepatnya. Dan dengan ragu, aku menyahutinya. "…ya?"

_"Berhentilah."_

Mengernyit bingung, aku bertanya kepada Kanda yang menjadi lawan bicaraku di ujung saluran telephone sana. "Uhn…apa?"

Hening. Dia tidak langsung menjawab.

Tapi…

Kok seperti terdengar suara geraman ya?

"Ck, Baka Moyashi…. BERHENTILAH MENELEPHONEKU SEKARANG JUGA! KAU MENGGANGGUKU, IDIOT!"

…

…

…

…uhm, oke. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bingung dengan situasi ini—aku pun begitu. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kanda, ataupun balik memakinya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan kalau dia memakiku seperti tadi. Karena kali ini memang salahku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak berniat mengganggunya. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan sesuatu langsung dari mulutnya(meskipun via telephone). Ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Itu saja.

Tapi yahh…mungkin ini memang sudah keterlaluan. Menelephone Kanda berulang kali—bahkan kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin ini sudah ke tiga belas kalinya dalam jangka waktu satu jam. Tengah malam pula. Dan kalian pasti juga mengerti kenapa Kanda bisa semarah ini kepadaku.

"Kanda…maafkan aku." Aku berujar pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Kanda tidak semakin sensi denganku. "Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan tentang—"

_"Tentang apa, heh? Dengar ya Moyashi, kalau kau masih saja menerorku dengan telephone tidak bergunamu ini, lebih baik aku matikan HP-ku."_

"_Nani_? Tu-tunggu dulu, BaKanda. Aku 'kan cuma ingin memastikan tentang 'hal' itu saja! Beneran deh, cuma sekali ini saja! Ayolah…."

_"Yeah…tadi kau juga bilang begitu. Nyatanya?"_

"Uhm…iya sih—eh, tapi beneran! Ini yang terakhir kalinya deh! _Swear_~"

"…."

"Kanda…_please_…?"

"…."

"Ayolah~"

_"…che, iya iya. Tapi dengarkan ini baik-baik. Karena aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Dan kalau kau masih memaksaku mengucapkan hal memalukan ini—"_

"Eh? Kok memalukan sih?"

_"Che, just shut f*cking up, Moyashi!"_

"…err…okay. Silahkan lanjutkan."

"…."

"Aku menunggu loh…."

_"Che, Iya iya, berengsek."_ Vakum sejenak, _"…aku…"_

"Ya?"

_"…yeah…you know…."_

"Ya? Ya?"

_"*sigh*…I love you, Idiot—_klik_."_

Dan sambungan telephone pun diakhiri oleh Kanda dengan semena-mena.

Apa aku tersenyum? Tentu saja iya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan malah!

Akhirnya…setelah menghabiskan pulsaku untuk membujuk Kanda mengatakan hal se_simple_ itu selama satu jam, aku berhasil juga. Senang? Tentu saja. Karena seingatku, selama dua tahun aku pacaran—secara sembunyi-sembunyi—dengan mahasiswa seniorku itu, baru tiga kali ini aku mendengar Kanda mengucapkan kata itu. Terakhir aku memaksanya mengatakan hal itu (oke, terkadang saking jarangnya aku mendapatkan perlakuan manis darinya, aku memaksanya melakukan hal-hal romantis yang menurutnya memalukan) kalau tidak salah sewaktu natal kemarin yang bertepatan hari ulang tahunku—ah, apa deh.

Tapi yang jelas, meski itu hanya sebuah kata yang sangat sederhana—yang bahkan anak kecil pun sering mengatakannya—Kanda selalu berhasil membuatku nyengir sendiri.

…tolong jangan diamsumsikan bahwa aku ini gila =="

Dan dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging di wajah, aku kembali meraih Handphone berchasing silver milikku yang tadi sempat terlupakan di atas meja. Dengan secepat kilat, jemariku dengan lincah kembali mengetik sebuah nomor yang sudah ku hapal di luar kepala di atas keypad HP-ku yang bermodel flat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nomor telephone milik Kanda?

Tidak menunggu beberapa lama, Kanda kembali mengangkat telephone dariku.

Klik.

_"Apa lagi sekarang?"_ Sahutnya, ketus. Aku hanya tersenyum—meskipun aku tahu Kanda tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Berbisik pelan, aku mengucapkan namanya. Membuat Kanda terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bergumam "Hn?" sebagai respon.

"_I just wanna say, I love you too, BaKanda…_." Ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan. Menghiraukan Kanda yang berde-che ria di seberang saluran.

.

.

.

_"Yeah…I know that. Jadi sekarang berhentilah menggangguku dan biarkan aku beristirahat_—klik_."_

Dan sambungan telephone terputus lagi. Benarkan apa kataku? Seniorku yang satu ini memang susah diajak ber-romantisme-ria.

_Dial dan Redial duduk berdampingan di atas atap. Dial terjatuh. Jadi, siapa yang masih tinggal?_

_"Apa, hah?"_

"Ka-kanda, maafkan aku…. Entah kenapa…aku ingin menelephonemu lagi. Ma-maaf…."

_"Che, Baka—_klik_."_

.

.

.

_"Gah, kau benar-benar minta mati ya?"_

"_So-sorry_, _but_—"

Klik.

…_redial._

* * *

><p><strong>The End—<strong>dengan tidak elitnya =="

* * *

><p><strong>Rui: Yeah…I know ini nyampah banget =="<strong>

**Zio: Yeah…gw juga tahu itu =="**

**Kanda n Allen: Yeah…n sialnya, kenapa kok musti kita terus yg kena apes dapet peran di Fict lo =="**

**Rui: Ka-kalian kejam T,T *ngelempar piso dapur ke Yullen+Zio*.**

**KandaAllenZio: *menghindar dengan santainya*dalam hati membatin: Ini orang maennya piso dapur ternyata ==***

**Rui: *menghadap reader* Anyway, disclaimer** **Motherless Brooklyn **belongs to** Jonathan Lethem nyempil di atas itu b'coz…Fict ini teinspirasi dari novel setebal 7 cm n berhalaman 570 tersebut….**

**Zio: Selain itu kalimat singkat tentang Dial n Redial itu juga ngutip dari novel tadi. Jyah, gk kreatip amat lu jadi atuthor cuy =="**

**Rui: Hukz, na-namanya juga amatiran…nyari inspirasi dikit tak apalah~ T3T *darimananya*. Well, aku tahu Fict ini GJ sangat. Tapi…berkenan kah memberi repiuw pada Fict ini? :)**

**Zio: Komentar, saran, kritik yang membangun, atau cuma sekedar pengen nyenengin hati author amatiran ini, sampaikan saja lewat repiuw -_-a**

**Rui: Silahkan merepiuw bila berkenan :)**


End file.
